Such Great Heights
by Faulty Cameras
Summary: Response to iPod Tag Challenge. Ten little drabbles set to ten different songs. All different stories about Seth and Summer.


Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or any of the following songs used.

A/N-Okay, so first, I just want to say thanks to **xJamey** for senidng me this iPod Tag challenge. Basically, you have to write a drabble before the song ends, for ten songs after putting your iPod on shuffle. That's the summarized version of it, I'm going to put the complete challenge at the bottom. So yea, basically, there's 10 short little drabbles. And don't be surprised if suddenly one of these drabbles pops up turning into a full oneshot/story. Because I seriously like some of these little drabbles and would love to expand on some of them. Oh, and it's self-edited…so all mistakes are mine, if anyone sees more mistakes, feel free to point them out to me.

**

* * *

**

1.) _**Trust Me **_**by The Fray**

"You need to understand all of this eventually." Neil started his speech that he had spent an hour preparing. "There'll be some things that you'll never understand. But this, this is something you need to understand.

"Your mother and I do love each other. We do. But…it's not the right kind of love. I…we…made this decision together. It's going to be better for everyone. I promise you this. It will be better. It will get better for us all."

"But…does that mean Mom's leaving?"

Neil nodded his head. Summer started to cry. He hated to see his daughter like this. He wrapped her into a hug.

"Please try and understand Summer. I think that you can."

Summer wanted to try. She wanted to try and understand what she thought was stable was no longer. She didn't think that she could. She didn't think she would ever understand.

**2.) **_**Hello Beautiful **_**by The Jonas Brothers**

"Hey beautiful," Seth said into the phone.

"Hey Cohen," Summer replied. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." He looked at the calendar next to his bed. "Only four more weeks until I get to see you again."

"I know. I can't wait."

"How's everything going at GEORGE right now?"

"It's good. Intense. I feel like I've gotten a grand total of three hours of sleep in the past week, but it's good."

"You shouldn't overwork yourself Sum."

"I know. It's for a good cause at least."

"Yes because that makes it all better."

"Oh shush. It's fine. I'll be fine," she paused, obviously listening to someone. "Listen, Cohen, I've got to get going. I'll call you later all right."

He sighed. "All right. I love you."

"I love you too."

**3.) **_**One Minute **_**by Kelly Clarkson **

Summer wasn't sure anymore about her relationship with Zach. She didn't know if she wanted to be with him anymore.

She was always changing her thoughts. One minute she was happy to be with him. One minute she knew that it was the right decision, to not be with Seth anymore.

Then the next minute she would think the opposite. She would think that Zach wasn't the guy she wanted to be with anymore; she wanted Seth back.

This happened a lot when she spotted Seth across the hall, when they happened to hang out, or just whenever. She would see him and realize she was unhappy. She wanted to be back with him.

Then she would look at Zach and think the opposite. She would think that she belonged with him, that her life was going to be a lot better and simpler with him.

One minute could change her thoughts so easily. It only took one minute for her to change her mind.

**4.) **_**I Love The Way She Said LA **_**by Spitalfield**

They weren't really that far away from one another. That's what Seth kept telling himself as he packed the last bag into the car.

Summer was going to LA to continue working on her dreams. He was staying in Providence where he had gotten a job at a newspaper. He was following his rather recent dream of becoming a movie critic.

Only his other dream of Summer was leaving him.

He tried telling himself it wasn't all too far. And that they would end up together again. Hey, maybe one of them would truly hate what they were doing and end up back together.

He knew he was kidding himself with that sentiment though. They were both going to love what they were doing.

He looked at Summer, smiling at her. "I'm going to miss you."

She frowned. "Don't keep saying that you're going to make me cry again."

"I'm sorry. I love you. That better?"

"I love you too. And I'll see you soon because I can't stay away from you."

**5.) **_**Be Still My Heart **_**by The Postal Service**

He felt the immense pain shoot through his body from whatever he had just slipped on. He closed his eyes, groaning. It was painful.

He opened his eyes and saw a girl standing over him, laughing slightly. As he looked in her eyes, suddenly the pain just went away.

"Need a hand?" she questioned.

"Thanks," he said, reaching for her outstretched hand.

"I'm Summer Roberts," she said once he was standing upright.

"Seth Cohen. That was one of my ever graceful moments right there."

She laughed at him again. "It was quite the fall. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea, I'll be fine." He looked at her again. He was pretty certain that he had just found the girl he wanted to be with the rest of his life. He had never had a reaction to a girl before like the one he was currently having. His heart was beating faster than ever before.

He was going to get a new start with her, he already knew it.

**6.) **_**I Melt with You**_** by Modern English**

He wanted her back. He wanted her back more than anything.

Summer was his everything. She mattered the most to him. He didn't know if he could go on without her in his life.

She made everything better for him. Even on the bad days, she made him smile or laugh. He did the same for her. They were the perfect people to be together; they were a perfect fit.

He needed to be with her. He wondered if she felt the same as him.

He knew that she wanted him to change. He knew that she wanted that change to happen before they got back together.

So that was what he was going to do. He was going to change the person that he had become. He had to admit that she was right in wanting him to change; he didn't even really like himself anymore.

He was going to change for the better. And they were then going to get back together. And this time, when they got back together, it was going to be forever. They weren't going to be apart; their perfect fit was not going to be ruined again.

**7.) **_**You Were Meant For Me **_**by Jewel**

She had thought that they were going to be together forever. It, of course, didn't work out that way.

She tried to figure out where everything went wrong. She had thought that they had been so happy together. At least she had been happy with him.

She had thought they were meant for one another. She had thought they would be together forever. She had plans for them to be together forever. She had thought that he was all for that. It had been her dream that they would be together forever. That they would never be crushed. She wanted her dream back. She wanted to hold onto that dream forever.

She had tried to find some consolation from someone. None of her friends were home and she could only find movies that reminded her of him.

So she crawled under the covers and just stayed there. She stayed there until the nightmare ended.

It never ended though. The nightmare, not the dream, was the reality.

**8.) **_**Such Great Heights **_**by The Postal Service**

Seth looked over at Summer, who was lying next to him. He smiled at her. He had never been happier than at this moment.

They weren't even doing anything. They were just there, being them together.

There was no drama, no Ryan, no Marissa. It was just them.

She yawned and switched positions, snuggling closer to him. He kiss the top of her head, still smiling.

They were a perfect fit. Corresponding shapes.

He wanted to stay like this forever, just being there with her. It made the world seem so much better to him. In that moment, everything was perfect for them, at least it was for him. He hoped it was the same for her.

He just wanted to go out and tell everyone in the world how perfect everything felt to him at that moment. He wanted everyone to know that.

But really, having just the two of them knowing it was good too.

**9.) **_**The Mixed Tape **_**by Jack's Mannequin**

Summer looked at Seth. She was pretty sure that she couldn't leave him.

She looked at him again. Yep, it was almost positive that she couldn't leave him again. Once before had been hard enough. It had been for a lot shorter time too. And the distance hadn't been as great.

"Cohen, I can't do this," she whispered into his chest as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"What?" he pulled her away.

"I can't leave you. I can't go away to LA."

"But it's your dream."

"I don't care if it's my dream. It'll be hell without you."

He started to grin, then stopped. "No. Sum, you can't stay just because of me. Go through that gate and got to LA. That's where your dream is."

She shook her head. "No. My dream is here with you. I'm not leaving."

She picked her bag up and started to walk away. Seth grabbed her hand.

"Are you sure you want to walk away from this?"

She nodded her head. "Yes. Admit it, we're nothing without one another."

"But we would go on."

"But I want to stay with you. We'll make this work. We will. I promise."

"What if you resent this? Or hate me?"

She walked over and kissed him. "I could never hate you Cohen. And I'm not going to resent this. I promise."

**10.) **_**Okay, I Believe You but My Tommy Gun Don't **_**by Brand New**

Seth looked over at Summer. He walked up to her, passing by all of the moving bodies.

"Hey, Sum."

She tried to look indifferent but he knew that she was thinking the same thing as him. She was thinking about what had happened between them. She couldn't ignore that they had been together forever.

"You know, I'm better than all of those guys out here," he whispered.

She again didn't say anything but he knew that she agreed. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to kiss him or do something to him. It was pretty evident.

"Compared to all of those guys, I'm heaven sent. I'm like an angel."

He got a laugh out of her with that one. "You are anything but heaven sent."

"I think that's a bit controversial."

"Shut up Cohen."

"Am I annoying you?"

"Yes," she looked around, lowering her voice, "because you look really good and all I want to do is kiss you."

He leaned closer to her, acting like he was about kiss her, but instead whispered, "Tell everyone about our relationship and then you can kiss me--and do other things--all you want."

She looked deflated at that comment. He smirked at her, then walked away. He knew she would come around eventually. It may take time, but she was going to crack and tell everyone eventually.

If not, he was going to tell everyone. And it wasn't going to be a small, tell one person thing. He was going to plan something big, to tell everyone. Possibly something to embarrass her with.

Because, seriously, after what she was putting him through, with making him go on strike and all, she deserved to be a little embarrassed.

* * *

Here are the rules for the challenge:

1. Get your iPod, mp3, Zune, or whatever you got.  
2. Put it on shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble based on or inspired by the song. The catch is, you haveto finish it before the song ends!  
4. Go to next song, andhe same as step 3.  
5. Repeat step 4 until you have done 10 drabbles.  
6. Tag 5 more people!

So, I'm supposed to tag people but I don't want to tag someone who doesn't want to be tagged or anything. So, go ahead and tag yourself if you want to. It seems difficult, but it was actually a lot of fun! Good luck to whoever decides they want to do this!!


End file.
